Ben Tennyson, White King of the Xenomorphs
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Azmuth attempts to take back the Omnitrix from Ben, but Ben is taken away by parasitic aliens called Xenomorphs! With the Omnitrix now in the claws of the most deadly creatures in the galaxy, will the universe survive, or will every sentient and non sentient being in the cosmos be destroyed by these ruthless killers? [Ben x Female Omnitrix] up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: During the first season of Alien Force, Azmuth returns to take the Omnitrix from Ben. But problems arise when Ben is taken by these strange aliens, and is made their king. And what's this? The Omnitrix is a GIRL? AND SHE'S IN LOVE WITH BEN?! Now, read on and see Ben Tennyson become the White King... Of the Xenomorphs!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10, or Aliens VS. Predator!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

"Xenomorph Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

**"Yelling"**

**Omnitrix Alien Database**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

* * *

It was another day in Bellwood for the Alien Force. They stopped Volcanus from turning the earth into a Taydenite mine, saved the earth yet again, and were now just chilling at Mr. Smoothie. But not all was well with our heroic entourage. For some strange reason or another, the Omnitrix was acting up. It kept flashing between green and yellow, and electric sparks kept flying off of it at random intervals.

"I don't know why it's doing this! It just happened when I changed back after the fight with Volcanus!" said Ben as he threw away his empty smoothie.

"Let's just hope we don't have another Ghostfreak incident on our hands." said Gwen.

Kevin shuddered at the mention of that guy. Ben and Gwen had told him about how Ghostfreak, one of Ben's aliens from when he first got the Omnitrix, escaped from the watch and tried to kill them. Let's just say that Kevin is never watching another horror movie involving ghosts again.

"Yeah. That'd be a disaster in the making!" agreed Kevin.

The three teens were just chatting away blissfully unaware of a certain alien species watching them from the shadows. Although, more specifically they are watching Ben. Using a type of mind link, the two creatures formulated a plan to get our Omnitrix wielding hero. They moved swiftly and silently through the area in order to get into position.

Meanwhile, with our heroes, they were just gearing up to leave when there was a flash of blue light. They were met with a few familiar figures in front of them. One of them was a man with brown eyes and black hair wearing a white labcoat, goggles with blue lenses, and olden day englishman clothing underneath the lab coat. Next was a man with white hair in a bermuda flower shirt wearing blue khaki pants, and brown shoes. And finally was a Galvan that they were all familiar with.

"Grandpa Max! Professor Paradox! Azmuth! What are you guys doing here?" asked Ben.

That's when our heroes noticed the looks on their faces. They were all serious, and something told Ben that whatever they were here for wasn't gonna be pretty.

"We are here to take the Omnitrix back from you, Benjamin." said Azmuth.

"What?! Why would you wanna take it back?!" asked Ben in shock.

Paradox walked up, and began to speak his mind about their reasoning for being there.

"The space-time continuum has gone out of balance for some reason, and all evidence points to you possessing the Omnitrix, Ben. If we do not take it from you now, every timeline in existence will CEASE to exist!" explained Paradox.

Ben looked to his grandfather in hopes that he would help, but it was all for naught.

"Just give up the Omnitrix, Ben. Then everything can go back to normal." said Maxwell Tennyson.

Ben shook his head, placed a hand over the Omnitrix, and began to take a few steps back. Unfortunately, Azmuth and his entourage began to advance on him only to be blocked by a wall of mana. Gwen had put up a shield, and Kevin had absorbed some of the metal from his car, thus covering himself in a metal shell.

"If you wanna get to Ben, you're gonna have to go through us!" declared Kevin as he turned his hands into blades.

But before a fight could happen, the two aliens from before had lept out of the shadows! They landed between the two opposing sides, and what they saw would haunt their memories forever.

These aliens had a mostly humanoid form, but their bodies appeared to be covered in some kind of black exoskeleton. The back of their heads extended backwards and curved to form a crest of some sort, and they had a tail that was about six feet long, and prehensile with a blade at the end. These strange aliens also had four tube-like protrusions coming out of their backs, and these beasts were approximately six feet tall. Like one of Ben's aliens known as Wildmutt, these things also seemed to lack any eyes.

"Unidentified alien DNA detected! Scanning…" said the Omnitrix in a metallic feminine voice.

It shot out a ray of yellow light that scanned the closest of the two aliens that were there. The light beam retracted, and the Omnitrix turned green again.

"Scan complete! Xenomorph DNA catalogued, and available for use!" informed the Omnitrix.

"Xeno-what now?" asked Kevin.

Before anyone could answer, the Xenomorphs rushed at Ben and grabbed him! They continued their retreat, taking Ben with them! Gwen and Kevin tried to run after him, but the Xenomorphs were too fast for either of them to keep up.

**"KEVIN, GWEN! HELP!"** yelled Ben.

**"BEN!"** Gwen and Kevin yelled after him.

They could do nothing other than watch in horror as Ben was taken away by this race of Alien parasitic killers. His screams for help grew softer and softer, until they could be heard no longer. Ben was gone…

* * *

_**Not exactly my best work, but I hope you all find it enjoyable nonetheless! Now, I need your help with something! If you people could send in ideas for what the human form of the Omnitrix should look like as well as a name for her, that would be most appreciated! Remember, this is a Ben x FEMALE Omnitrix fic! As always, read and review, flamers not welcome!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry it took so long, but here it is! The newest chapter of Ben Tennyson, White King of the Xenomorphs! We won't be seeing the pairing happening yet. I'm still at a bit of an impasse with that particular matter. Although, I do know that you're going to like what will happen to Ben in this chapter, so hold on to your Combi Sticks!**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Ben 10, or Alien vs. Predator!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

"Xenomorph Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

**"Yelling"**

**Omnitrix Alien Database**

* * *

_**Xenomorph Transmogrification Part 1!**_

* * *

In an underground hive of some sort, Ben was slowly coming to. All he could currently see was darkness, and it wasn't because he was blindfolded. In fact, as far as Ben could tell the Xenomorphs had done no harm to him as of yet. Cautiously, he stepped out of the bed he was in, and looked around. There were no signs of a serious threat, but then again one can never be too careful. Ben started to walk cautiously down the dank corridor, twitching at even the slightest movement from the shadows.

For some reason, Ben's joints felt stiff like they didn't wanna move. He chalked this up to the beginnings of having arthritis, but then he realized that teens and young adults don't normally get arthritis. And their skin normally didn't feel quite as hard as his was beginning to feel. Ben suddenly felt sleepy, and collapsed right in the middle of the floor.

It wasn't long before two Xenomorph drones showed up. They both shared their thoughts on this experiment VIA hive mind before starting an experiment that hadn't been performed in quite a few years. One Xenomorph had managed to hack into the Omnitrix so that they could gain access to the freshly scanned DNA within, and the other gave Ben a shallow cut in the arm. While it did that, it injected Ben with Yautja blood that was on its bladed tail. The two then began to weave a special silk around Ben, and left him there to begin a type of metamorphosis.

Within the cocoon, Ben was growing bigger and stronger with each passing second. However, he was also physically changing form to match a combination of human, Xenomorph, and Yautja. By the time he finished transforming, Ben would no longer be the same person that was betrayed so little ago.

* * *

_**Sorry the chapter is so short, but I will need some time to think about this a little more. I am still accepting designs for the Female Omnitrix's human form, so keep 'em coming! Also, do you think I should have the Omnitrix remain the same as it was in Alien Force, or should it naturally evolve into the Omniverse style?**_


End file.
